City of Love
by SupahClassyNinja
Summary: Stevie, Kacey, Molly, and Grace won a trip to Paris. They meet four very handsome men Kacey, Grace, and Molly don't have a problem with them but Stevie has some trouble with one of them. Who knows what can happen in the city of love. Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, Molly/OC
1. Chapter 1

ey lovely people! This idea popped into my head while I was watching SpongeBob, even though this story has nothing to do with SpongeBob. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and remember to give me constructive criticism. Btw Stevie, Kacey, Grace, Molly are 21 and Zander, Kevin, and Nelson are 22

3rd Person P.O.V

Stevie, Kacey, Grace, and Molly were sweating buckets of how hot it was in LA and the fan in the Coffee shop wasn't helping.

"It's… So…. Hot!" exclaimed Grace while trying to find another fan in the back room.

"I think we know that Grace!" Yelled Kacey, receiving a hurt look from Grace

"Well our shift is over in fifteen minutes so stop whining!" said Stevie while she was checking her watch.

Stevie P.O.V

Sure I was sweating and I was really hot but our shift is over in fifteen minutes! We would've left the shop by now but we were trying to earn enough money for a trip to Paris. So far we've made $989 bucks (we've planned for this trip since January and right now its May, not many people come to the shop)

"Girls your shift is over! Get out!" yelled our manager Lisa. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:00, wow time flies by when you're not paying attention.

"Well let's go ladies! I'm starving! Can we go order a pizza or something?" asked Molly. I checked my wallet to see I had twenty bucks, that's enough for a medium pizza (the pizzeria's here are cheap).

"Sure. We can go to the one that's like a few blocks from our apartment." We all grabbed our stuff and left the store and started to walk back to our apartment building.

* * *

"Mm! This pizza is delicious!" said Molly while she was eating her pizza. I just gave her a look of disgust and continued reading my book, Catching Fire to be exact. I was almost done reading the last page of part I until…

"STEVIE! GRACE! MOLLY! COME HERE NOW!" yelled Kacey from her room. We all rushed to her room and saw her with a phone in her hand which she just put on speaker. I opened my mouth to speak but I heard something about a trip to Paris.

"Congratulations! You are the nineteenth caller! If you could just enter these three questions about this certain topic, you get four airplane tickets to Paris! You think you could do it?" said the guy on the phone from the radio station. Kacey looked up at us to see if we should do it and we all eagerly nodded our heads.

"Yup bring it on!" said Kacey. Hopefully the topic will be about something at least one of us will know about.

"Ok the topic is….." I crossed my fingers hoping it will be something we know about "music from this year!" Thank You Lord! We all know about music from this year! Not really me, I'm more of an 80's music but Grace, Molly, and Kacey are really good at music from this year."

"First question. When did Justin Bieber's music video As Long As You Love Me uploaded on YouTube." Asked the guy. I wasn't much of a Bieber fan but Grace had Bieber fever, if she knows what time Justin was born (which she does) she should know when the music video got uploaded to YouTube.

"August 1, 2012!" whispered to Grace to Kacey, since Kacey is the one who called and answers the questions and if anyone of us answered instead of her we would be disqualified. Kacey repeated the same thing Grace said and we got it correct!

"Next question. True or False, Cher Lloyd's first music video that got uploaded to YouTube was Swagger Jagger." This is a Kacey question, she loves Cher Lloyd! "True!" answered Kacey immediately.

"I'm sorry but you are… correct! Anyways last question. Guess what?"

"What?" said Kacey. She looked up at us with confusion and we gave her the look right back. "YOUR GOING TO PARIS!" said the radio station guy "Come by Moon Records tomorrow before 10:00 pm to pick up your airplane tickets. Thanks for playing!" He also mentioned and he hung the phone. We sat there like frozen statues. We gave each other looks and immediately we started jumping on the bed and screaming because of how happy we are.

* * *

This is pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it and give me some like constructive criticism & ideas to make this story better or just leave a nice review J bye darlings xoxo


	2. Trip To Paris!

Heyy Darlings! Sorry it took a while for me to update this but I was stuck with Writers block. But I read all the reviews I got and I loved all of them! Here's some replying!

AMrocks- Loll I know right! They say SpongeBob is bad for you when it's really not!

Hoaluvpatrome567- I'll try to make them longer but it doesn't mean it'll be that good

Love and Heartz- I'm glad you liked it J and it's not that good. By the way I love your user name!

Sunshine- Grace & Molly won't be Perfs but that doesn't mean they won't be Perfy (just a bit perfy)

Ya it's not that much reviews but four is good enough for me J now without further ado here's another chapter :D

Wait but one more thing! I really need a guy OC for Molly's crush! OC thingy (Idk what it's called) is at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, the characters, or the Lizzie McGuire movie

By the way this takes place after they got their tickets.

3rd Person P.O.V

Stevie, Kacey, and Molly all awoke with a loud bang and yelling. Each of them grabbed an item to protect themselves. They all walked out of their rooms with their item in hand and headed towards the living room/kitchen which is where the noise is coming from. They kept their guard up and looked both ways each time they made a step until their backs touched and they all turned around ready to attack but they accidently hit/sprayed each other with their items that they have. Kacey hit Molly with a frying pan, Molly sprayed pepper spray onto Stevie's face, and Stevie hit Kacey in the stomach with a baseball bat. They all fell down on their butts with a groan. The lights were turned on and they all looked up and saw Grace with a pan and a big wooden spoon.

"GRACE! What was that for?!" asked Kacey angrily

"Today's the day were going to Paris and we need to wake up early!" Grace said all cheery

"Why? Our flight is at four o'clock!" exclaimed Molly

"Ya four o'clock AM!" said Grace

Stevie, Kacey, and Molly stood up and gave each other looks of shock.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in unison

"The flight is at four o'clock AM and right now it's 2:40. What did you guys think the flight was at four o'clock PM?" said/ asked Grace

"YES!" Stevie, Kacey, and Molly said once again in unison

"Well you guys better hurry up and get ready!" said Grace.

She didn't need to say that twice because Stevie, Molly, and Kacey all ran to a separate bathroom to get ready.

Stevie P.O.V

Within twenty minutes I took my shower and brushed my teeth and I all I need to do now is put on some clothes. I put on a blue blouse that's tied in the front, black skinny jeans, blue vans, and some rings, bracelets, and stud earrings. I also put my hair up in a ponytail (A/N the same ponytail that Lulu Antariksa had in the 'All Your Love' music video) and I was ready to go! I walked to the living room with my luggage and other stuff and I only saw Grace there reading a book and she seemed to change her outfit to a light green sweater and shorts with some bracelets and flats.

"Hey Gracie! Where's Kace and Mol?" I greeted/ asked

"Umm Kacey is putting on her outfit and Molly is drying her hair." She replied back

Of course there still getting ready its Kacey and Molly were talking about. "Of course there still getting ready"

"I bet you Molly is going to get done first." Grace said

"Nah I think Kacey will."

"If you win, then I'll buy you a coffee and if I win you buy me a muffin."

"You're on!" I said. I sat down beside her on the couch and we both watched the hallway, waiting for Kacey or Molly to come out. After about two minutes we heard footsteps coming towards the living room.

"It's Molly." Grace said

"Nope it's Kacey!" I just know its Kacey. We both look up at the hallway and I see both Molly and Kacey!

"So it's a tie?" Grace asked, confused

"Nah, Kacey got here about two seconds before Molly did." I said.

Grace gave me a look and I just gave her a small smile.

"Ok fine it's a tie!"

I took a better look at Kacey and Molly and they both look…. Professional well Kacey looks professional and Molly looks…. Classy? Kacey was wearing a black tank top with a sky blue unbuttoned shirt on top then a black blazer on top of that, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Molly was wearing a black fedora, a white shirt with black polka dots, a mustard colored cardigan, black jeans that stop above her ankles, and brown leather ankle boots. It's like Grace and I switched outfits with Molly and Kacey.

"Ready to go?" asked Molly

"What do you think? We were sitting here waiting for you!" I exclaimed

"Ya while you guys were betting on me and Molly!" said Kacey

"Oh you guys heard that?" I asked sort of guilty

"We have thick walls Stevie we can hear everything." said Molly

"So are we going to stand here talking about the bet or are we going to go to the airport to go to Paris!" said Grace, changing the subject quickly

"PARIS!" we all screamed out in unison.

* * *

After about half an hour of traffic, an annoying cab driver who can't stop crying over his ex-girlfriend, and getting cold coffee and a half eaten muffin by some bratty sixteen year old who keeps talking on the phone, we finally arrived at the airport!

"Ew! This muffin has chewed gum on it!" exclaimed Grace while trying to take off the gum with the tips of her nails but sadly it was the stretchy king, well sadly for her

"Grace don't even try to take it off!" I snatched the muffin from her hand and I took my coffee and dumped them both in the trash can. "We'll go to a mini coffee stand here and buy you a new muffin and myself a new coffee"

We went through the usual airport stuff, checking for anything that can kill people, baggage claim, etc. We sat in the waiting room, waiting for out flight to be called. "Gracie, wanna go get the muffin now?" I asked

"Sure!" she like literally hopped out of her chair.

"You guys stay here and watch the stuff, okay?" I demanded Kacey and Molly. After they gave me nods, Grace and I went to find a mini stand where they sell both coffee and muffins.

Kacey P.O.V

After Grace and Stevie left to get coffee and a muffin, Molly and I were talking about what we're going to do while we're in Paris.

"We should go sight-seeing!" suggested Molly

"And go shopping!" I added

"And see the Eiffel Tower at night time!"

"And go shopping!"

"Also go to cute little restaurants and cafes!"

"And go shopping!" I repeated for like the third time while giving her a glare.

"And go shopping!" she sighed; it seemed like a sad sigh.

"What's wrong? You love shopping!"

"I know I do! I just want to get over Todd." Todd was her ex-boyfriend who she loved so much but then he cheated on her for some bimbo.

"And you will! Maybe during the trip you'll meet a cute French guy and you'll ride on his moped and eat a croissant together in a small café, and take a romantic picture in the night time near a light up fountain and live happily ever after!"

"Did you get like half of this from the Lizzie McGuire movie?"

"Maybe, Maybe not!"

"Welcome to Paris! Hope you enjoy your stay here!" said the intercom from the airport here in Paris. We all got our bags and practically ran out the door to look at Paris.

"Oh" said Molly with her mouth wide opened

"My" said Stevie with her mouth also wide opened

"God" I said with my mouth wide opened that it could probably touch the ground

"Exclamation point!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now for the OC thingy, I need an OC for Molly's crush. Here's what I need

Name:

Looks:

Personality:

Style:

Biography:

Flaws:

Likes:

Hates:

Sexuality-

Best Friends-

Hates(people)-

Don't forget to Review and please fill out the OC thing, I would really appreciate it! :D Have a fantastic day!


	3. New Job

Hello fellow readers! Here's a suckish new chapter of 'City of Love' Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's because I've been having some writers block. Oh and from now on I'm going to be replying to reviews at the end of the chapter. Oh and I would love to thank everyone who sent in OC's for Molly's crush. Well enough of this stupid Author's Note, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

Stevie P.O.V

"RING! RING! RING!"

I walked out of my room and closed the door quietly because Kacey, Molly, and Grace were still sleeping and they hate being woken up early in the morning. Even though it was only like ten in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hello… is this uhh… Kacey?" Said some French man in a weird American accent, it's obvious he doesn't know English.

"Um, she's sleeping right now. But this is Stevie, one of her friends who came here with her."

"Ok, well Evie. My name is Marcos and whiles you staying here in Paris you will work for me. Today at twelve at the shop across from the pizzeria, that's only three blocks from you. I'll see you there."

Really? Evie?

"Okay, thank you. And my name is Stevie not Evie. Bye."

"Bye."

I checked the clock and saw that its 10:30, time to wake them up.

I grabbed a pan and wooden spoon and banged the items against each other until Kacey, Grace, and Molly all woke up.

And about two minutes later they did.

"What the hell Stevie?" Kacey said

"I had to wake you guys up! We have to be at an ice cream shop at twelve."

"Why?" asked Molly

"We have to work to stay here."

In like half a second Kacey and Molly's eyes widened in shock.

"WORK? I THOUGHT WE WERE ON VACATION? I JUST GOT A MANICURE! I DON'T NEED IT RUINED! Yelled/complained Molly

Oh Molly. I love her to death but when she gets a manicure she doesn't like it to be ruined.

"Come on, guys! It could be fun!" said Grace with her pearly white smile; she always was a morning person.

"Ya like Grace said! Now go get your asses ready because we have to be there by twelve! I ordered

We all went to our rooms that we shared, I share with Kacey and then Molly shares with Grace.

Molly P.O.V

We arrived at the ice cream shop and well to be honest, it looks adorable! It's not too big or too small; it was so clean I could see my face on the floor! There were ice cream flavors of every kind and the break room didn't look half bad.

"Hello girls!" came out this man who looked about thirty, a little over Stevie's height, and wear a red shirt, khaki pants, and a white apron.

"Hi!" we all said in unison

"Ok, let me guess. Your Stevie, your Kacey, your Grace, and your Molly." He guessed and well he guessed wrong.

He thought I was Kacey, he thought Kacey was Grace, he thought Grace was Stevie, and he thought Stevie was me.

"Umm, no… I'm Grace, that's Molly, that's Kacey, and that's Stevie" Grace pointed to all of us saying who is who.

"Oh, I'm very sorry! Okay well, I'm going to be showing you what you have to do. Pay attention please."

What's there to learn? Isn't it just scooping ice cream into a cone or cup?

* * *

"Who knew having a job at the ice cream shop could be so difficult?" I walked to the couch and dropped all my stuff on the floor and laid down on the couch.

"We have to actually make the ice cream! It looked so difficult!" Kacey complained "I can't believe my first shift is tomorrow!"

This is going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

Ya I know this is pretty bad. But here's some replying!

SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening- Thanks for the OC :D

UknowulovethemZEVIE- Thank you for the OC :]

AMrocks- You do not suck at them! That OC is actually pretty good! :]

A-Oh my god I love your idea! And don't say sorry, I love long reviews!

LunarEclipse22428- Thanks for the suggestion of Molly, I'll try not to make her too nice.

Thanks guys for all the reviews :D now just review this chapter too :D Stay tuned for the next one :D


End file.
